nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinta: Liberate A Gold Mine 8/6/16
Participants: Yuki Jinta Liberate A Gold Mine: StevieSkies: ❄ The fog of the Hidden Death Village was lightening up quite a bit by mid-day. Visibility was good, as nothing was really blocked, only blurred by the translucent vapor. Jinta Yuki, a Chunin who had recently returned from Amegakure for a festival was still getting used to the status. It opened the door to so much for him. Not only did it further motivate his training, but it also allowed him to start taking on bigger responsibilities for the village, like possibly mentoring, and going on harder missions of B-ranking. He was on a walk to the mission board of the village, dressed accordingly of course. Jinta sported a black top that was sleeveless and well fitted, with two silver-zippers on it for show. His pants and sandals were also black, though we wore white leather gloves that were fingerless to break up all the dreary. Over the traditional pouches, Jinta preferred to carry his tools in a belt with two large pouches on his hips. In them, he carried a large quantity of senbon, a kunai, small scroll, smoke bomb, and his set of iron fans; his new favorite ninja tool. He has yet to use it in combat, but who knows, right? Now at the board, he’d quickly flick his head to shift his long black bang from obscuring his vison as his golden colored eyes scanned the board. Nothing really stuck out until he saw one with a large red kanji on it, reading ‘URGENT’. Dedicating his focus to it, Jinta took a step forward and reached out to touch it with his left index finger. Following along with the written words. It described how a group of bandits have taken over a local gold mine and that it needed to be liberated ASAP. This mission was also special because it was assigned by the Shikage herself. Jinta smiled softly, and decided to take it. The mission stated the mines was just a bit through the Dark Forest in the east direction, so it wouldn’t take him that long. Jinta didn’t really think the mission would be that much of a hassle if he played his cards right. Taking off for the exit and into the Forest, Jinta stayed up in the trees over traveling on the ground. It was certainly much more elusive and quiet. Using chakra focused to his feet, he bounded and bounded like a rabbit in an open yard. In no time at all would he be at his destination. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ The trek took him about 12 minutes to complete, but finally he was at the opening in which the mine was located. It didn’t look like much. Just a stone mine that harvested gold. He shrugged and gave it a look around. From what he could see, it was pitch black inside, and a few mine carts had been pulled out and placed off to the side. That gave off the vibe that there have definitely been some active going on inside. Using the thick brush of trees to his advantage, Jinta kept his head down and used chakra to but a quiet spring in his step as he bounded to other branches, He was like an eagle, scouting out a field for some prey. The area was pretty bland besides the mine. Only thing out of place was just the overturned carts. They must have been pretty skilled to take over the mine and rid the miners with minor effort and force. Quickly, Jinta reacted to a small glowing light appearing from the mine. By crouching down and leaning against the tree branch, he tried to blend into it. Luckily, it worked as the two bandits failed to see him. He was a solid 80 feet away and much higher up, so it wasn’t that much of a worry. Upon examination of the duo it looked as if they were fairly built. The one on his left was toned and wearing no shirt. A large scar in the shape of an x was on his right pectoral, and he had a black tattoo of a dragon on his ribs. He sported getas and lose gray shorts. His hair was tied up into a high ponytail, like a cascading black waterfall. It was hard to make out his eyes, but they appeared to be dark. The shorter man on his right was skinner, but had some armor on his arms and shins, along with a bo staff. He looked nearly bald, but was hard to tell due to him having a wooden hat on. For clothes, he wore a slightly ripped blue long sleeve shirt with deep neck, and a pair of black pants with black sandals. His face seemed bland, but he was talking up a storm, holding onto the lantern.❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Well, this was a liberation mission, so Jinta had to act upon his village and deal with these two bandits. Rubbing his chin, he took a moment to think about the situation. It’d be smart to eliminate one right off the bat, so he could go toe to toe with the other, but which one? The man with the bo would most likely be harder for Jinta to fight given the fact that his bo surely made him a close range fighter, and also his armor would possibly help out against Jinta’s weapons, but the ponytailed man was an unknown factor. He could specialize in just about anything, perhaps even been on par with a Kage, though, he didn’t seem to be of that caliber, or else he wouldn’t be wasting time as a bandit. This caused Jinta to let out a small half laugh under his breath. Why not take out two birds with one stone? Jinta had an idea, but it’d be risky to pull off. It was time though to act and take back the mine. He’d leap off the branch at the bandits, focusing his wind and water chakra together, to form the ice kekkei genkai of the Yuki Clan. The two bandits noticed him by now, but Jinta was ready. The air around them grew cold, and Jinta was ready to strike. Now running at them, he held out both hands and created giant ice spears, the size of an average household door, launching the pair of Shattering Ice Spears at them. The man with the ponytail froze up and was impaled and perched into the ground by the spear, while the bo man barrel rolled out the way. Jinta put on the brakes and realizes that this just got a bit harder. He was now 25 feet from the bandit who was swearing like a sailor at him for killing his friend. Jinta stayed silent and showed no remorse as the man charged at him with the bo. He certainly wasn’t one for close range fighting, but he has to be able to defend himself. The man swung the bo for his ribcage, so Jinta hopped over it, and went to kick the man in the face, only for him to use to other tip of the bow to parry his kick and aim for an overhead strike. Jinta dodged it, and threw his hands into the seal of tiger, using the Teleportation Jutsu to gain some distance while traveling at the blinding speed. He’d put a good 10 feet in between them, using this to gain an upper hand and launch an attack. Jinta jumped back once he got settled at the 10 feet off the Teleportation Jutsu, and used fast hands to open his side pouches and send a flurry of ten senbon, five in each hand, at the bandit. Three of them hit his armor, but the others dug nicely into his shoulder, chest, neck, torso, and thigh. It was a good attack as it caught him off guard and also made him drop his bo and tighten up. “Now!” He exclaimed in a quiet tone as he once again used the Teleportation Jutsu to move, this time behind the man, pulling out a kunai in the process. “Hmph...” Jinta would mutter before slicing the man’s throat with such ease, as if it was a hot knife going through butter. The man’s blood shot forward, staining the kunai. Luckily Jinta didn’t get any on his outfit. That would have been a tragedy to deal with.❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Two bandits dead, so his work here was done. He was half ready to head it on home and alert the Shikage that the mine had been freed, but his mind wasn’t letting him. His intuition was also screaming at him to just make sure the mine itself was ok. With a soft sigh, Jinta decided to have a peek inside. It wouldn’t be that easy though, as the lantern the man was carrying went out when Jinta attacked them. Oh well, a Shinobi’s life is never easy. He’d just take a deep breath and walk into the darkness optimistically. He’d take short careful steps, hoping for the best. Though, he was soon met with what his intuition was telling him about. A fist came out of the shadows with enough strength that it sent him right out of the mine, and rolling like a tumbleweed across the ground. His right eye was stinging, totally just got a black eye. He moaned and got up, looking with his one good eye at who had just attacked him. It was a woman with a navy pixie cut. She wasn’t just any woman though, she was way taller than Jinta and buffer than any man he has ever seen. She ran at him, and he focused wind chakra into his fist, sending a punch of his own at her when she was still a bit away. “Wind…Style: Whirl…wind Fist!” He mumbled, head spinning from how hard he was hit. The punch he sent released sent off a big blast of wind that sent her off the ground and right into the ice spear that was currently occupied by the man with long hair. It went right through her stomach, and looked like it took her out, but she was still kicking. She pulled herself up from the spear and started walking towards Jinta. In a panic, he mixed his two natures together once more and crafted an Ice Style: Ice Dome within seconds. By the time she got to his dome, all she could do was place her hand on it and collapse from bleeding so much. He was a bit grossed out by how much blood she left in a path to him. He’d form an Ice Dome around her in case she was able to keep on kicking, and decided to head back to complete the mission. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Now that his mission was totally done, he had to complete it by heading home. Sadly, it would be a bit harder since he was now blind-ish in one eye. Staying cool, Jinta jogged up to a tree and used chakra control to scale it and bound on the tops of them. It was the quickest route to the village, and since it was a quiet route, he was able to reflect on what had happened, as the adrenaline wore off a bit. He was a bit surprised to have taken out three bandits fairly easy. Except for the shiner she gave him, but it was a total sucker punch, at least that is what he told himself. It wasn’t too long before he was back at Yonshigakure. The village seemed normal. Wasn’t too busy in the streets, but it was still lively for the Hidden Death. He headed towards the Kage’s office to report back to her, but knew he was getting some glances from strangers for the black eye on his face. He rolled his good eye, uncomfortable with the bad vibes he was getting from them. Now at the Kage’s office, he knocked before handing in the mission to receive his reward and inform her of what had transpired at the mine. ❄ End Results: Jinta liberated the mine, killed all three bandits, and ended up with a black eye.